helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
AKIHABARA Backstage pass
AKIHABARA Backstage pass (AKIHABARAバックステージpass) is a cafe opened by Tsunku and Shikura Chiyomaru in December 2011 under their joint agency, Le:iDo Entertainment. The cafe is idol themed, where the maids are aspiring idols while the customers are the "producers". In total, Akihabara Backstage Pass is composed of over 100 members. The members appear in TNX's Tsuntube, and some may appear in gravure-related work. AKIHABARA Backstage Pass also has their own group; "Bakusute Sotokanda Icchome". Some of the members are from the idol groups Afilia Saga East, and THE Possible. Members Some names might be incorrect, if you find a mistake, please fix it. Please help fix this page by setting it up by generation and age. First Generation There are 2 sets of first generation: those who auditioned prior to the opening of the cafe in December 2011 and those who auditioned between February and March of 2012. *Yumesaki Shirubi (夢咲しるび) *Takamiya Mei (高宮メイ) *Morozuka Kanami (諸塚香奈実) *Aikawa Ayano (愛川あやの) *Shimoda Nozomi (嶋田希望) *Ito Yuu (伊東裕) *Hayasaki Miho (早咲みほ) *Horiuchi Kaori (堀内華央理) *Shinonome Yume (東雲由姫) *Moroboshi Azuna (諸星あずな) *Nario Rio (鳴尾りお) *Kusunoki Yui (楠ゆい) *Arita Ria (有田りあ) *Sugamoto Ami (菅本亜未) *Hashimoto Aina (橋本愛奈) *Akiyama Yurika (秋山ゆりか) *Nanami Tororo (七海とろろ) *AD Nagisa (ADなぎさ) *Okada Robin Shouko (岡田ロビン翔子) *Hiromatsu Natsumi (弘松菜摘) *Kumamoto Miwa (熊本美和) *Goto Yuki (後藤夕貴) *Aoshima Karen (蒼嶋夏恋) *Asakura Yuri (朝倉ゆり) *Taiga Hana (大河華) *Hirosawa Mai (広沢麻衣) *Hario Arisa (針尾ありさ) *Ichikawa Runa (市川るな) *Momochi Minami (桃知みなみ) *Kameido Eri (亀戸えり) *Yuki Yuzu (結城ゆず) *Maho (マホ) *Miku (ミク) *Ayami (アヤミ) *Yukafin (ユカフィン) *Ruizu (ルイズ) *Aria (アリア) *Kohime (コヒメ) Second Generation There are two sets of second generation: those who auditioned between April and May of 2012 and June and July of the same year. Those who auditioned during the summer sometimes refer themselves as "2.5 Generation". *Miura Kokomi (三浦ここみ) *Nakano Manami (中野愛美) Third Generation *Kanda Haru (神田春) *Yoda Kanae (依田可奈絵) *Igarashi Kaito (五十嵐海音) Unconfirmed *Konno Yukimi (今野ゆきみ) *Yoshida Kotowa (吉田琴葉) *Sone Yuri (曽根由梨) *Hashimoto Yuria (橋本ゆりあ) *Asato Minami (安里南) *Moeno Azuki (もえのあずき) *Negishi Yukina (根岸ゆき菜) *Hinata Eri (日向恵理) *Aisaka Kokoa (逢坂ここあ) *Tokuyama Midzuki (渡久山美月) *Satonaka Ibuki (里中いぶき) *Kurase Hinami (倉瀬ひなみ) *Tonosaki Rika (外崎梨香) *Kawaoto Yumi (河音祐美) *Shirato Ruiran (白鳥羽蘭) *Hanano Yuka (花乃ゆうか) *Ide Natsuki (井出夏葵) *Kaga Remi (加賀麗美) *Hamajima Sayaka (浜嶋彩夏) *Sawa Saori (澤沙央梨) *Gonda Natsumi (権田夏海) *Ichikawa Yuri (市川ゆり) *Fujikawa Mayu (藤川まゆ) *Natsukawa Shizuka (夏川澄華) *Ayamori Aoi (綾森あおい) *Yoda Marina (依田茉莉奈) *Sasahara Aya (笹原あや) *Takatsuki Ayaka (高槻あやか) *Kudo Yume (工藤夢) *Emiyu (エミュウ) *Kuninaga Arisu (国永ありす) *Shirakane Misa (白金実紗) *Suzuki Marino (鈴木まりの) *Fuji Runa (藤井瑠菜) *Oda Risa (太田りさ) *Suzumiya Hinano (涼宮ひなの) *Hamaguchi Aiko (浜口藍子) *Kaizaki Marina (海岬まりな) *Kojima Mana (小嶋愛奈) *Haruse Sakino (春瀬咲乃) *Yukawashi Nomi (結川しのみ) *Ogura Marika (小倉まりか) *Arisu Misaki (有須みさき) *Kamisaki Erina (上咲江梨菜) *Kojima Runa (小島瑠那) *Onomichi Ena (尾道絵菜) *Watanabe Runa (渡辺瑠菜) *Sakuma Yuka (佐久間裕佑佳) *Hanazawa Reika (花沢れいか) *Nitta Mao (新田真央) *Ayashima Yuka (綾島由佳) *Kuraki Reina (倉木れいな) *Rora (ローラ) *Miyaji Miho (宮地みほ) *Mizudori Wakana (水津鳥わかな) *Ebe Kanako (江邉佳那子) *Izumiri Ina (和泉りいな) *Sada Anna (佐田あんな) *Mikami Yurie (三上ゆりえ) Former Members First Generation *Iwata Akane (岩田あかね) *Inoue Satori (井上さとり) *Aisako Miyu (愛迫みゆ) *Iwasaki Yuki (岩崎夢生) *Ashizawa Mayu (芦崎麻耶) *Yamaguchi Momoko (山口桃子) *Gundo Miyu (郡戸美有) *Yamaguchi Miran (山口みらん) *Ono Haruka (大野はるか) *Satomi Yuna (里見ゆな) *Kanno Marina (菅野まりな) *Kyan Ami (喜屋武あみ) *Yamaoka Yuuri (山丘ゆうり) *Ayakawa Sasaki (彩川さきの) *Kurumi (クルミ) *Karen (カレン) *Meiri (メイリ) *Miina (ミィナ) *Roze (ロゼ) *TIRA Uncorfirmed *Hasuzaki Hajime (蓮崎はじめ) *Kikuchi Rika (菊池りか) *Tsukino Mayu (月野まゆ) *Aoshima Nastuko (山口桃子) *Ito Hiromi *Kagitani Mami (鍵谷まみ) *Shimizu Nami (清水七海) History 2011 On December 23, the cafe had an opening day event. It was announced that the cafe is a joint project, with Tsunku, the representative of TNX, and Shikura Chiyomaru, owner of a themed cafes chain. While the cafe's theme is inspiring idols training to debut, they had auditions for the girls for a chance to work at the cafe. Tsunku selected 80 girls out of 1,000+ applicants to be potential idols, quoting "We held an audition the same way we did with Morning Musume." Outside the 80 girls, there were also other groups participating in the cafe in its opening: OS☆U, Doll Elements (the trainees of Lovely Doll) and THE Possible. Afterwards, 15 of the opening staff performed LOVE Machine on stage for the first time. Discography Below is the discography for the group Bakusute Sotokanda Icchome. Singles Indie Singles *2012.08.01 Produce *2013.01.30 Yoropiku Pikuyoro Major Singles *2013.05.08 Bite Fighter External Links *Official Website *Official Facebook Page Category:AKIHABARA Backstage pass Category:Tsunku Category:TNX Category:Le:iDo Entertainment Category:Le:iDIX Records Category:2012 Units Category:1st Generation AKIHABARA Backstage pass Category:Warner Music Japan